Atonement
by greek scavenger
Summary: When Anakin 'dies' at the end of ROTJ, he is given a new task by his former masters in the 'afterlife'. He must now set things right to those after death. He also has the chance of reclaiming his lost love Padme. Will he succeed or will he fall again?
1. Chapter 1

**Atonement Chapter one**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars, If i did, i would not be here ;)

Vader watched as his son bent down over his still form and began to take off the black visage that covered his face for the past twenty three years. He could feel the love of his son flow through him; he was whole again, blasted back into the light side, but most important of all he was Anakin again.

The black mask came off with a hiss as the air tight package was filled and his pale, ghost white face was revealed. "Fa-Father," Luke stammered, looking deep into the ocean blue of his father, the great Jedi's eyes. Emotion coursed through Anakin's chest as he saw the look in his son's eyes. There was no fear, disgust or condescension in his son's eyes, only love…

"Leave me, Luke, I will die here, it is the will of the force," Anakin's voice rasped, words barely coming out through his fading life. He knew it was true. He was going to die and he did not fear it, no, he even rejoiced it. He had finally bought balance to the force, what was done was done and perhaps he could see his loved ones again in the afterlife. Perhaps even his angel. He knew she would never forgive him, but just to see her, to see her happy would bring to his heart than he ever wished.

"No Father, come with me, there are medical droids in the Rebel base, and we can-."

"No Luke, I will die here. Listen to me Luke. You were right. Tell your sister you were right…" Luke watched teary eyed as his father's last words echoed in his head as he leaned forward, his chin down to his chest as his life force expired in front of his eyes.

But Luke would not lean him here, to die along with the clones and imperials in a monstrous death star. No, his father would receive a full Jedi burial, a burial he deserved. He dragged his limp body onto the nearest imperial shuttle and closed the ramp, heading to the controls…

Anakin opened his eyes. Where he was he was unsure. Around him was lush green shrubbery that was illuminated by a huge fire in the centre. He looked around and saw Luke standing next a woman who looked so much like his angel. "Leia," Anakin thought. Luke turned and looked directly into his eyes... He must be dead now, a force ghost that retained his identity, like the old books of the legends stated.

Anakin looked around him and to his surprise saw his old master, Obi Wan and the former grandmaster of the order, Yoda, stood side by side next to him. "Nice of you to join us, my old Padawan," Obi Wan commented with a wry smile. The scenery changed. Rather than the green scenery Anakin was in, a place of just pure white, no decorations, no sky, no roof, no floor and no walls zoomed into view. Just a plain expanse of pure white.

To the side, Obi Wan and Yoda were still with him. Yoda had not changed much since the last time he gazed upon the strange small green creature but Obi Wan was hardly recognizable. A white beard and moustache covered much of his lower face and his hair was grey and had receded creating a small bald patch on the top of his forehead.

"Where am I?" Anakin asked, confused about the sudden change.

"Your in the force Anakin, this is where the force controls all things, to us it is but a mere expanse of nothing but to the force this is where he creates each and every thing." Anakin nodded and then he looked at Master Yoda before looking back at Obi Wan. He hung his head low.

"I'm sorry Master, I've failed terribly, I was chosen by the light to be its servant but I stabbed it in the back," Anakin said, no longer caring about his pride as his true emotions poured forward.

"Worry you should not young Skywalker," Yoda said, his ears pointing to the side. "The force chose you it did, and complete it did you not hmm?" A frown appeared on Anakin's face as Yoda's words sank in.

"Does that mean that I was destined to sink to the dark side? That the force decided I was going to suffer for twenty years?" Anakin asked now, a little disturbed.

"No Anakin, perhaps our ultimate goals are set by the force, but how we get there is entirely up to choice. We have free will. Let's put it like this. Take life as a journey Anakin. We start from point A and we must reach point B. Point B is the destiny that the force gives us. Put there are many routes between A and B, and it is our choice as to what route we take," Obi Wan wisely spoke. Anakin nodded and then sank his head again.

"I am so sorry Obi-Wan, for a great many things. I chose the wrong path, I failed you master," Anakin sobbed. Yoda and Obi-Wan looked at each other before the green master finally spoke.

"But redeemed are you not? Killed Sidious did you not? Fulfill the prophecy did you not?" Yoda commented. Anakin took a small sigh and looked up, his eyes red though he was not a physical form anymore.

"Perhaps. So what happens now? Do we just wonder here forever looking over everybody like some sort of supreme spirit?" Obi Wan took a little chuckle, after all those years Anakin's humor had not been lost at all.

"Well, for us maybe, but for you, not quite…," Obi wan said, a small grin appearing on his face.

"What do you mean master?" Anakin asked, deciding he did not quite like his former master's elusive and somewhat awkward response.

"Let me ask you Anakin, don't you wonder why there is nobody here but us?" Obi Wan continued. Anakin shrugged.

"This is the control room of the force; from here you can go anywhere you wish in the physical world. Just think the place in your mind and close your eyes. When you open your eyes a door will appear. Well, something that looks like a door anyway. Go through the door and you will be where you want to be. When you want to go back just close your eyes and imagine this white place and then you will be back here," Obi Wan explained. Anakin was silent for a few minutes before looking around the room again.

"I know what you're thinking Anakin, why is there nobody here but us?" Anakin nodded. "When people die they are judged, those who have spent a lifetime of evil will loose their identity and become one with the dark side of the force, immersed with anger and hate forever. Then you have us who have retained our identities because when we died, we died with ultimate compassion that was absolute thus we are now living with our identities and our abilities."

Anakin nodded. "And what about everybody else?"

Obi Wan smiled. "Those who were decent in life but did not die with compassion or were not force sensitive to do so go to a huge city. We call it the second world. Funnily enough, it looks like Coruscant, but far far bigger. So that's most people that ever existed go there." Anakin nodded. He was taking it quite well given all that he had to comprehend.

"What happens if you die again in the second world?" Anakin inquisitively asked. His mind was working overload in order to process all this new information that had been given to him.

"There are many rules involved with the second world. First of all if you die in the second world you become one with the force, the light side of the force but you loose your identity. You will have an eternal lifetime of happiness, love and joy but it is pointless because you won't remember the joy you felt a second ago and you won't even have real consciousness. The second rule is you cannot reproduce in the second world. Finally, adults don't age their. If you died a child you age until the age of twenty, then you stop aging. Oh, and you may want to know there are no Jedi in the second world. We Jedi lived most of our lives in compassion which means as we die we automatically loose our identities and become one with the force. Well all apart from four."

Anakin's eyebrows rose again. "Who's the fourth?" Ob-Wan gave him a sly lopsided grin as he watched Anakin guess in his mind who that mystery person might be.

"An old friend, my old master, Qui Gon." Anakin's mouth opened in shock as he remembered his first real mentor. The one who rescued him from the hellhole that was Tatooine. "He's not here at the moment; he's visiting his brother's children. Of course, since they are not force sensitive they won't be able to see him." Anakin nodded again, finding it hard to do anything else.

"Why are you telling me this master?" Anakin asked. From the tone of his voice it was obvious that he was expecting the worst. Obi-Wan gave a hearty chuckle and Yoda grunted that sounded like a muffled laugh.

"Very intuitive, you are young Skywalker," Yoda commented with a smile. Obi Wan stopped laughing but a wide smile still covered his face as he explained to Anakin what he was to do.

"In the second world there is corruption and misdeeds and much strife has covered the city. It has been deduced that you are the best choice Anakin to go in there and sort things out. After all you have had much more experience with power than the rest of us," Obi Wan explained. Yoda agreed by nodding his head. Anakin however was still unconvinced.

"And what if I refuse to go?" Anakin curiously asked, wanting to know what would happen to him. Yoda tapped his walking stick (he carried it even in death.)

"Redeemed you are young Skywalker, atoned for your mistakes, you have not," Yoda gruffly commented. Anakin hung his head in shame, reminded of all the evils he had committed. Suddenly Anakin went down on his knees in front of Obi Wan and Yoda and stared at a fixed point on the white 'floor'.

"I am so sorry Masters, I let you all down. I let Sidious take control of me. I should have known. I am so, so sorry," Anakin pleaded. "I will do anything that will earn my forgiveness and atonement." Obi Wan walked over to him and dragged him to his feet through the shoulders.

"You are forgiven in my eyes Anakin, just as I hope you will forgive me for being a coward and doing to you what I did on Mustafar." Anakin shuddered as the memories of Mustafar flooded back. But it wasn't for the physical pain he suffered that fateful day on the dead volcanic planet. No, it was what he did to his angel…Padme.

"We have faith in you, young Skywalker," Yoda added. Anakin was still confused by the old Jedi masters insistence at calling him young Skywalker.

"Master, I may have been last time you saw me, but now I am certainly not young, I'm an old crippled man," Anakin insisted with a sigh. Obi Wan laughed at this comment.

"Look in the mirror Anakin," Obi Wan laughed and then out of the blue of his plain brown Jedi master robes he pulled out a small palm sized mirror and handed it to Anakin. Anakin frowned and hesitantly took the mirror, puzzled why his old master would keep a random mirror in his robe pockets. Anakin slowly bought the mirror to his face…and gasped.

His face was identical to what it was twenty three years ago, every detail and inch was the same. There were no scars and no charring from the horrible incident at Mustafar, save for one. The scar that ran from the bottom of his temple to beneath his eyes still stood, but that just gave him a look of power. His hair was long and dark blond again like it was perfectly all those decades ago.

Anakin looked at his hands that grasped the mirror and only now did he notice that there were no white scars or prosthetics. His feet and legs were there as well as he looked down at the white expanse. Then he finally noted that he did not need any equipment to breathe, something that had eluded his mind due to the intensity of the conversation with his former master and friends.

"Oh wow…I look…," Anakin started but Obi Wan finished for him.

"Excellent." Anakin looked up from the mirror and back up at Obi Wan.

"Not the words I was going to use but now that you've said it," Anakin stated with a lopsided grin followed by a quick wink. Some things just don't change even after so many years.

"Nice to know that ego of yours is still there," Obi Wan commented again. Anakin gave a small chuckle before his face became serious again.

"Why do I look so youthful and you two well…don't?" Anakin enquired. Yoda and Obi Wan gave a quick look at each other, Obi Wan smiling.

"You keep the form you did when you died. Since you are Vader no more, you keep the form you had when Anakin died, which was the night before you lopped off Master Windu's arm. The force replaces any loss of limbs that the body had for the second world," Obi Wan replied. Anakin looked at Obi Wan in disbelief, then to Yoda before lifting the mirror again to look at himself in disbelief.

"Once I go in to the second world will I be able to come back?" Anakin asked. He did not want to be stuck in the second world forever.

"Of course, anytime you wish to leave there for a while just think of this white expanse and close you eyes. Open them and then you will find yourself here. To get back just think of a particular image, which I will show you later, and then close your eyes. Open them you will find yourself back into the third world."

Anakin acknowledged and then turned to face Master Yoda. Obi Wan noted that Anakin seemed distracted by something. "Master, will I keep my lightsaber and my robes or will I have to get everything there again?" Anakin asked Yoda due to his higher position within the council thus it was his choice that really mattered.

"Your robes you will keep, lightsaber however, Obi Wan about that he will talk to you," Yoda quietly and coarsely said. Obi Wan decided to butt in.

"I spent the last five years as a force ghost and I needed some entertainment. So Qui-Gon and I decided to do some experiments in anticipation for your inevitable return Anakin. After three years and scavenging through the force we created the most powerful lightsaber ever conceived." As he said that he took out a golden lightsaber hilt from his other robe pocket and handed it out to Anakin.

Anakin was hesitant. Did he really deserve to have the most powerful lightsaber ever conceived after all that he had done? Was he to be trusted with power anymore? Obi Wan noticed the hesitance. "Go on, take it." Finally Anakin grasped his fingers around the beautifully ornately decorated hilt. He took it gently from Obi Wan's grasp, pointed the emitter upwards and pressed his fingers down on the red button. A brilliant white light emitted from the hilt, making the typical hum that the lightsaber usually made. The color of the blade was almost a pure white, that the background made the blade very hard to see. It was also longer than the usual lightsaber blades, longer by about four or five inches. Anakin was flabbergasted.

"Thank you master," was all he could say. Obi Wan nodded and smiled and then he noticed it again. Anakin was still hesitant about something. Obi knew just what…

"You have something to ask Anakin?" Obi Wan said gently. Anakin looked up at him, looking confused as to how to approach it.

"Master…I was just wondering…if…you know…is…is Padme there?" Anakin asked nervously, avoiding eye contact with Obi Wan. Obi Wan chuckled making Anakin feel even more anxious.

"Yes Anakin, I guess you still haven't forgotten her. She is truly meant to be for you. She is down there. She's been waiting twenty three years for you." However Anakin did not look so optimistic.

"She probably hates me now for what I did to her," Anakin sadly said to himself, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "And she has all the right to think that."

Obi Wan could understand the self pity that showed that was so unlike Anakin. "Anakin, she does not hate you."

"How do you know master?" Obi Wan smiled.

"I do believe her last words were, 'Anakin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry . . . Anakin, please, I love you' and 'Obi-Wan . . . there ... is still good in him. I know there is …still . . .' When all of us lost all hope on you she still believed in you Anakin. She always has done and always will do." Anakin smiled to himself at the knowledge that there was still a possible chance that his angel still loved him.

"Anakin, you will have some time to get adjusted to this new world, but after that we want you to sort the problems of the 'afterlife'. It's your duty now. Are you ready?" Anakin nodded. "Close your eyes Anakin and remember the image I am going to send you in your head." Anakin nodded again and closed his eyes.

Suddenly an image of a huge bustling city came into his mind that resembled Coruscant very much. Anakin suddenly felt as if he was falling down a huge hole and then he felt his legs hit something and slowly…very slowly…he opened his eyes…

End of Chapter

Please R & R! Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter two: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Padme Naberrie Skywalker slowly trudged up the stairs to her lavish apartment in the booming cities richest district as the lifts were broken. She arrived when the city had not been so corrupted and she had quickly made her way to the top as a senator in the second world by joining her favorite role – public service.

The past twenty three years had gone by day by day for her. She went through each day separately, ignoring the next. She was exhausted but she did not know when, or even how to stop. She lived to see the day where she could see her beloved again. She hoped from the depths of her heart that Anakin could find redemption and eventually find his way here but until that day she knew she had to get on with the present.

She reached the door to her apartment and rang the doorbell. A few moments passed and then the door opened. A short young man with green eyes and dark black hair stood on the other side. She immediately greeted the man with a hug. The man broke into a wide smile. "How was your day Padme?" As she walked in she immediately sat on the settee.

"Another boring days worth of debate on slavery, why has the ban still not been enforced?" Padme sighed in frustration. She knew she had to work very hard with this new legislation to get it enforced.

"Well, you are the minister of crime and policing. It is a very demanding job but I think they couldn't have chosen a better person for the job." Padme smiled.

"Thanks Kaycen, you are so sweet." Kaycen smiled in return.

"Padme, I made some dinner since your working so late each late. Come on, it's going to get cold." Padme smiled again. She followed Kaycen to the adjacent room and they sat down as a droid served the food.

As they ate Kaycen noticed that Padme was very distant again, like sometimes she did. Kaycen did not know what she was thinking about, and he knew it wasn't any of his business to ask. She had her secrets that Kaycen knew. In the middle of the night Kaycen could hear Padme screaming in her sleep. The recurring words in those nightmares were 'Anakin' and 'Vader'. Kaycen knew neither of them and he did not sum up the courage to ask who they were.

"Thanks Kaycen, the food was excellent, I'm going to bed now, and I've got some work to do." She grabbed the pile of datapads that sat on the kitchen stand and then quietly walked her way to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes. He immediately took in the scenery around him. He was lying on a grassy field and in front of him was a huge looming city that was immensely high. Speeders lurched at speeds that was borderline illegal and the noise and pollution was immense. Anakin looked behind him and the green fields expanded past the horizon. He turned back around and walked slowly towards the bustling metropolitan.

As he got closer he noticed that there was a small gate with a droid to the side, taking in information from the newly deceased as they came through. He realized that many were coming in from the lush green field just as he was. There were many different species of all different shapes and sizes and from different planets. They were all converging here. He moved forward into the queue.

After about five minutes he reached the top of the queue and the droid spoke to him. It was a raspy human male voice but Anakin guessed it spoke to different species in different voices. "Greetings. I have TP-310. For all new members of this city, please state your name." Anakin watched closely as the droids hands were over the keys of the computer.

"Anakin Skywalker," Anakin quickly said. The droid typed in his name and proceeded to ask his age, planet of origin, marital status. After inputting those information the droid gave wrote a basic description of the person in front of him. Finally the droid asked another question.

"Since you are new to the city, please give us a name of a family member who resides here. You can stay with them until you

Have made enough for yourself to live on your own," the droid asked in an unemotional monotonic voice. Anakin immediately wanted to say Padme but he instantly realized how she would feel if he just suddenly turned up onto her doorstep dead. _"She probably has someone else to take care of her, something I couldn't do,"_ he thought bitterly.

"Shmi Skywalker," Anakin finally decided to say. The droid typed a few things into its computer and after staring at the screen for a few moments the droid looked back at Anakin.

"There's no match I'm afraid." Anakin was silent for a few moments. Surely she could have not been sent to the remnants of the eternal hell of the dark side? Then he remembered Obi Wan's words. There were no Jedi here because they lived lives of compassion but without real unconditional love thus they were rendered into the force. He knew his mother loved unconditionally, helping everything and everyone that needed help. She was one with the force now. Anakin knew she had lost her identity and personality but atleast she was permanently happy.

Now the only real solution was Padme. For a moment he contemplated the Lars but after remembering how they died he quickly dismissed the idea. "Try Padme Amidala," Anakin instructed the droid. The droid turned back to the computer and typed in a Padme's name. The droid turned back to him.

"No result I'm afraid." Anakin was becoming frustrated now. That was the name he had expected her to use. What about her family name?

"Try Padme Naberrie." The computer typed yet again but still no result. Anakin silently cursed under his breath. Padme was using a fake name and Anakin was not surprised. However, Anakin still had to try less he sleep out in the streets.

"Keep trying, put in Padme." The droid did as he was told but even the machine was beginning to feel some sense of annoyance.

"161 results. Rather than go through each individual record I can put in other parameters. Home planet for example." Anakin nodded at the droid.

"Put that, home planet Naboo," Anakin instructed. The droid did what he was told and a few moments later turned back to Anakin.

"4 results. The computer also shows the likely hood of the person being a family member. The most likely is Padme Ganren, age 45 when she arrived here." However Anakin had already shook his head. "Padme Drudger, age 57 when she arrived here." Again Anakin shook his head. "This one is more unlikely, Padme Vestapa, age 18 when she arrived here." Anakin disappointedly shook his head.

"The last result, the computer records as 98.4% unlikely. Would you like me to read it out anyway?" Anakin took a deep sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought. Anakin asked for it to be read out but he wasn't paying attention anymore as he thought about what to do now.

"Padme Skywalker, age 27 when she arrived." Anakin suddenly jolted up. His heart beat rapidly and he felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

"What was the name? Say it again?" Anakin almost shouted.

"Padme Skywalker, she was 27 when she got here." Anakin could almost whoop with joy now.

"Yes, yes! That's her! Where does she live? Tell me the address." Anakin hope almost swelled to an overfill as he noticed how Padme had used Skywalker as her surname. Of all the names she could have chosen, her family name, her royal name, she had chosen his name. Perhaps that meant she forgave him and still loved him?

"Before I part with that information I have to confirm your relation by asking the question that she set that all family members should know the answer to." Anakin excitedly nodded. "There are two questions here, one is for family and the other one simply says…'Ani.' I am not sure what that means." By now Anakin was completely in shock. Padme was waiting for him all this time? Does this really mean he was forgiven?

"The second one." The droid nodded and clicked his computer.

"The question is," the droid began. "What was the planet my husband thought I was from when we first met?" Anakin could not believe his ears. She was referring to him calling her his angel all the time. The first time he met her when he was a child he had called her an angel.

"Iego" Anakin immediately replied. The droid clicked again then turned to face Anakin.

"Correct," the droid answered. "Her address is Penthouse suite, top floor city Boulevard building C. It's not hard to miss as its one of the tallest buildings in the city. I am also programmed to give you fifty credits for your journey to your temporary new residence. Thank you," the droid said as he handed Anakin five small 10 credit coins. Anakin could not thank the droid enough before rushing through the gate into the city.

He ran past bundles of people walking through the ground level of the city as he looked for the nearest speeder park. After five minutes of frantic searching he finally reached an open space where there were various colored speeders of all shapes and sizes perched there. There were a few small children cleaning them but what Anakin saw next made his blood boil.

Next to the children were various older grown ups each wielding a whip watching each child cleaning the speeder intently. He slowly walked to one of the shorter children and the child was visibly shaken, trembling like somebody about to be executed. Suddenly the bulky middle aged stocky man kicked the young child in the back and then dragged his whip high in the air before unleashing it down upon the poor child.

Anakin's face turned red as he struggled to contain the anger that he witnessed. It reminded him of his own childhood. These children suffered in life, now they were suffering in death. Anakin quickly paced over to the poor child, who was whimpering on the floor next to a large red speeder crying. The man raised his whip high into the air again and threw it down with all his might.

The man suddenly stopped when he realized something had caught the whip halfway. He looked to the side to see a man with the barbed whip tail in his hand staring at him, a look of menace in his eye. The stranger was very tall, not too wide but his muscles were obviously very well toned and strong. A long intimidating scar ran from the side of his eye and his deep sea of blue that was his eyes gazed into his.

"Go away, this is none of your business," the older man stated before yanking the whip from Anakin's grip and then thrust it down upon the prone defenseless boy again. Again Anakin caught it. The older looked at Anakin like he was a madman.

"You're going to free all these slaves. Give all your money equally between them and then turn yourself to the police," Anakin blankly spoke. The slaver looked at him again like he was a madman before laughing at Anakin hard in his face. Anakin did not put force behind those words, as he knew the slaver would never change if he was being forced to by the force.

"Are you a mad one? Go on, you gonna make me," the old slaver said, squaring up to Anakin, hating the fact that he had to look up to stare at Anakin fully in the face. Anakin did not falter nor did he even blink.

"This is your last chance, do what I ask and you might live to see this city for another sunrise." The man looked at him then a grin broke onto his face and it wasn't long before he began to laugh again.

"I think that you need to be taught a lesson, come on boys, let's show this cocky piece of Bantha fodder where he belongs in death," the older man spoke as he drew a blaster, backed off a few steps and then waved his hand. In the distance twelve men, all armed with blasters approached. "You made your biggest mistake Jim by walking into here uninvited."

Anakin breathed deeply, not drawing upon the anger but doing what he was about to do for the slave children that were here. He drew his hand up and the blaster that was in the hand of the old slaver suddenly flew into his. He put his left and right hand onto the blaster and snapped it like a dry twig in the desert. "What the- men fire!" the man cried.

Simultaneously twelve red beams of energy came towards Anakin but he was more than prepared. He punched the slaver in the stomach before drawing his white lightsaber and activating it deflecting the many bolts of energy away, some back to their owners.

Anakin barrel rolled to the nearest slaver and the men recoiled trying to back pedal but Anakin was too quick, rolling forward and impaling the slaver through the gut. He quickly pulled his saber out and moved to the nearest one after that lopping his head off in a mere second. In speeds that were impossible for most humans he leaped towards the crowd of the slavers and in three quick strokes the slavers were decapitated.

By now the remaining slavers had grouped to the other side all in fear of their enemy, the fear visible on their faces as they fired their blasters wildly in the direction of Anakin. A crowd had gathered on the other side of the speeder park as they heard the commotion and blaster fire.

Anakin concentrated on some of the earlier teachings of his former master. Sith lightning as it was called was not a weapon just of the dark side. There was a way to summon lightning from the light side as well and he remembered Obi Wan's instructions twenty five years ago.

He raised his fingers in the direction of the remaining slavers and let the light fill him. He focused on what he wanted and suddenly he felt the end of his fingers heat up. All of the remaining slavers suddenly began to jolt and shudder and crawl on the floor in agony as light blue lightening that protruded from Anakin's fingertips slowly ripped them apart and the heat from it began to make their bodies steam.

Anakin did not relent. Nor did he hear the panicked screams of the bystanders as the lightening poured forth from his fingers. Still the men struggled with the immense pain and then Anakin realized he enjoyed watching these men suffer and be tormented. The sudden thought made him stop. Instantly. He was immediately horrified at those thoughts and instantaneously repulsed, reminded too much of his dark past, or Vader.

The crowd was silent at the scenario. Thirteen dead bodies lay dead around the speeder car park and the lone man, the killer stood silent and looked perplexed in the middle, eyes on the clustered bodies he had somehow, magically electrocuted using his mere hands.

Then a series of voices were heard through the crowd. "Coming through! What's all the fuss! Clear the way!" Anakin turned his head at the sound of the voices ad saw four tall men smartly in a dark navy blue uniform each with badges. _"The police,"_ Anakin thought.

Finally the four officers turned at the scene and saw the bodies. There were thirteen of them, mutilated in many different ways. Immediately they glanced at the man in the middle, who stood there expressionless. In the mans hand was a small, cylinder that was gold with black trims. Reacting, the four officers immediately raised their blasters and pointed it at this man, who had obviously murdered the thirteen men who looked like slavers. Ducking behind the speeders the children hid and one of them bravely peeked upwards to see the situation. The officers noticed.

"Please, Sir, Don't shoot him, he helped us," a brave boy said his head peeking up. Anakin turned his attention to the boy. He smiled at him in the most comforting manner he could at the situation.

"Get all your friends and get them out of here, tell them to all back to their homes, your free," Anakin said, putting in a bit of command, but not enough to sound intimidating. The timid boy nodded and then ran to the nearest person next to him and they began to clear out the place of all the other children.

Finally when the children had all ran off Anakin turned back to the officers, who still had their blasters aimed at him. "I will come with you freely, but I will not surrender my weapon," he continued. Anakin did not want to fight anymore, though he was confident that he would beat them easily. It was too much bloodshed at one point and it was also true that he had broken the law and committed murder. He was aware of the consequences and was prepared to live with them.

The officers did not know what to do. In their heads they were acutely aware of what the weapon in the overly tall and intimidating man's hand could do, having heard the brief accounts of what a few of the witnesses told them. They were also aware that the man could do some physics defying things having heard about the electricity. The leader muttered something to his men and they made a decision.

Slowly and very cautiously they approached Anakin, their blasters not leaving the vicinity of Anakin's head. They strafed their way over to Anakin and then the two nearest grabbed his arms as his weapon was now attached to a strange looking belt he wore. The third officer attacked cuffs to his hands and they escorted them out of the speeder park, not saying a word, too frightened to provoke the man.

As they arrived at the police station, every officer was waiting for him. Somebody had already taken the video of the speeder park and confirmed that the murdered people were slavers and through the comlink they had confirmed the suspect they arrested was indeed the murderer. But as the video continued the officers watched on in horror. The entire fight had lasted no more than half a minute and the thirteen of them were all destroyed fruitlessly.

Anakin was escorted to a white room where a series of mug shot photographs were taken of him and then he was shoved into a cell where four men stood outside guarding him. Anakin knew he could break out in seconds but he did not want to, knowing fully well that would go nowhere for his atonement and he would be pushing himself within the dark side once again.

Meanwhile, in a conference room just down the corridor, all the police officers were gathered frantically discussing what was to be done regarding their new, incredibly powerful and dangerous prisoner…

END OF CHAPTER!

Please read and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger

**Chapter three:**

**Disclaimer: I own nought **

Padme Skywalker listened with pride and happiness as the chancellor, Gerald Calissan finally announced the passing of the act that banned slavery. She had worked hard to pass this act for over twenty years and finally she had succeeded and now slavery was to be banned. That meant that the people were much happier and all had equal opportunities of freedom.

"This act will allow the people to be treated with fairness, equality and allow everyone to have the same chances of life!" the chancellors voice boomed, the senates large round house magnifying and echoing the sound. Padme smiled again, happy that one of her largest ambitions for the past twenty years had been achieved.

It was last now and to be honest she was completely surprised that the act had actually been passed and that the senate had not gone into recess. She was tired and wanted to go home now that she had what she wanted. However it was not to be.

As the chancellor was about to announce the suspension of the senate for the day a dark navy uniformed police officer charged in the main auditorium from one of the sides and hopped onto one pods. His brow was sweaty and the first thing he did was to guide the pod straight next to the chancellors. He engaged in a very heated conversation with the chancellor as the rest of the senate watched on, curious as to the sudden interruption.

Finally the chancellor raised his head and to her surprise, the chancellor's gaze strayed over to herself. "Senator Skywalker, as minister of policing and state security please follow this officer, it is a matter of great urgency." The rest of the senate burst out into loud whisperings and Padme herself was extremely shocked. In her twenty three years of serving in this senate, no emergency had been too great so she had to be withdrawn from a session. She nodded her head politely and directed her pod to where the navy officer was stood waiting.

She silently followed the officer down a corridor into a briefing room where two more navy blue officers stood. They were visibly shaken and tense. "Hello there, what is the matter that requires my urgent attention?" Padme asked politely, curious about the whole situation.

"We have a slight situation on our hands milady," the officer said. "Three hours ago thirteen slavers were murdered by a man. This man has now been arrested."

Padme was confused. "No offence or such but how is this urgent matter?" she asked. The officer gave Padme a wry smile before putting his hand down his pocket and producing a small holo-disk.

"Perhaps you should watch this milady?" the officer said as he loaded the disk into the media player which was already set up and ready in the room. Padme watched with interest as it showed a random speeder park near the outskirts of the city. A child was cleaning a speeder and an old man was watching, whip in hand. Padme immediately felt revolted by this but she knew this sort of thing would stop now that the act had been passed.

Then she watched even closer as a tall man approached the older man, his face hidden due to the location of the camera. He had sandy blonde hair and was quite visibly strong and well muscled. They talked for a while and then Padme watched in horror as he saw the old man raise the whip only for the tall man to catch it, and then do the same again when it was yanked out. She watched as the older man suddenly produces a blaster. What she saw next made her heart miss a beat.

The blaster literally flew out the older mans hand and then snapped as it flew into the tall mans hand. Padme had last seen something like that over twenty three years ago; it was a known fact that there was no trained force sensitive's living in the city. Then she watched further as the man suddenly pulled out a gleaming white lightsaber and began to slaughter the oncoming slavers as if they were mere dust.

Then the mans lightsaber deactivated and then fired out something out his hands Padme had only seen performed by one person. Count Dooku. But this surely was not Dooku, who was rotting within the dark side of the force by now, plus this man was young. What frustrated Padme was throughout the whole video not once did it capture the mans face. Finally the video stopped and Padme was momentarily too stunned to speak.

The officers looked for a reaction. Finally she spoke. "How did you manage to arrest him?" Now the officer gave another small smile again.

"Funny, he actually just deactivated his weapon and told the officer there at the time that he will go along with them as long as they don't confiscate his weapon. We're unsure what to do milady. He's the first force sensitive in here for, well….ever. The standard procedure for murder is execution but none of the officers wont dare to go near him and plus, he actually killed those slavers to help the children, if you watch the video again you'll probably notice that he actually told the children to run before he got arrested." Padme was silent as she thought of what to do.

If this was a Jedi who was slain fighting the empire then perhaps he could be of help. But no, that couldn't be right, this man was young, very young and the Jedi died out over twenty three years ago. Perhaps he was a sith? But again that made no sense and neither could the explanation of him being a Jedi. Plus, even if he were a Jedi, not many would go and kill slavers no matter what they did.

"You said you had a picture of the man?" The man nodded and then from his dark navy uniform produced six small sized photos of mug shots. He handed them to Padme. Padme looked at them. Then she visibly shook.

They were pictures of a man standing head straight and proud in a mug shot, his pride still high. They were pictures of the man Padme had thought about every single day for the past twenty three years and his image was permanently etched in the back of her head. It was the one who she would literally do anything to be reunited and to be reacquainted with, her husband, lover and her best friend, the only one who she trusted above anything – Anakin.

Even after what he had done to her at Mustafar and the seemingly eternal lists of crimes he committed, Padme knew that it was not Anakin who was committing those acts but an evil force who had taken his mind known as Vader. "He still looked the same," Padme thought, happy that the beautiful face of her husband was not changed. Still she was baffled as to how he had not changed over the past twenty three years, or perhaps that he had died a long time ago and she never found out. He had obviously gained his way back to the light; otherwise he would not even be here.

She suddenly felt the need to find answers. However, she wanted full unbiased answers. One of the officers noticed her blanch face. "Milady, do you recognize this person?" Padme did not know whether to lie or not, so she decided to say a stretched truth.

"I've met him a few times when I was alive. I want to meet him. Call my office and to get me a heavily concealing cloak. The man must not see my face, do you understand?" Padme requested. Then officer nodded before raising a comlink to his mouth and the dialing a frequency.

Anakin waited in silence in his small jail cell. For the first time for twenty three years he felt a slight fear in his mind. He was not afraid of death again. He had welcomed death what seemed like only a few hours ago, no that was not what he feared.

He feared two things. He feared failure yet again. In the world he had chosen the wrong path and that lead to the slaughter of many millions and those he loved. He had failed for twenty or so years in the real world. His failures had to be corrected by the suffering of his two flesh and blood, something he hated himself for ever since he realized who the identities of Luke and Leia really were. They weren't the only ones.

Owen and Beru Lars. They had treated his mother so well before she was taken and how did he repay them? By ordering cruel mindless stormtroopers to kill them and then ruthlessly burn their bodies. Finally Anakin thought of her. It was always about her. Dreams plagued his mind every single time he rested from his fatigue and they were always the same. About her. About her dying, and about himself killing her, his angel, his own true star from heaven. He destroyed it all, he knew he had everything and now he had nothing. Such was the fatalities of power.

If he were to be lost now for his crime of murder, he would fail her again and never meet her again, not even in death. Anakin sighed. He did not want anger to run free in his head again. He had to control his emotions.

His cell door opened. Anakin looked up to find four officers each with blasters pointed at his head look down at his form sat in the corner, face blank and looking as if he could not care less. The officers approached a step at a home, all having been briefing and saw the video of what this prisoner was capable of. They were all perfectly aware that the man was still armed, very dangerous and could break out any time he wanted. They were confused why he had not, and what his motive was.

The two nearest to Anakin walked even closer. "Stand up prisoner." Anakin immediately got up, alert as to what was going on.

"Where are you taking me?" Anakin asked, his voice betraying no forms of emotion. The guards hesitated before the leader finally replied. He went behind Anakin, cuffed his hands whilst his partner grabbed one arm and he grabbed the other. The other two still had their blasters drawn to his head.

"You will see," the leader vaguely replied before escorting Anakin out of the cell. He was dragged down a sterile corridor that was dimly lit and then they stopped outside of a metal security codes door. The leader knocked on the door and within a few seconds the door was opened from the inside.

Anakin stepped in, or rather was forced him and he looked around. There were four more officers in here, all with their blasters pointed at him. Anakin did not care and that was not what was drawing his attention. Stood with its back facing again and its face against the wall, a short hooded figure stood with its arms stood loosely by its side

"Milady, I have bought the prisoner to be here as you have asked," the leader who had approached Anakin said and then bowed. The woman turned its head round, its head masked by the dark heavy hood.

"Thank you commander, now please, leave us." There were small gasps around the room as the others officers were completely surprised at the request.

"But milady!" the commander protested. "You will be in danger if we were to leave, this man here has-," however he was quickly interrupted by the sharp tongue of the woman, who spoke in a strange accent.

"I am perfectly aware of what his man has done commander," the woman rasped. "However, do not worry, I have my own protection," the woman said, pointing to a blaster that hung by her hip hidden partially by her large cloak. Anakin wanted to bite a retort at this point; telling her that the blaster would be useless against him, but he decided now was not the time for humor. Plus Anakin was curious as to what this woman wanted.

The commander hesitated as he looked around his men, deciding what to do. Finally he conceded. "Very well Milady, however we will be waiting on this corridor and should we hear anything or it has gone twenty minutes and you are still not out then we will come in!" The woman briefly nodded as the officers began to file themselves out.

Finally when the officers had all finally left and the door clanged shut with a slight hiss Anakin turned to the hooded woman. "Who are you and what do you want?" The woman turned to look at him, the shadow of the heavy cloak still covering her face.

"I am the minster of the cities policing and crime, it's not everyday that we come across a force sensitive here, in actual fact we've never come across one. You're the first," the woman replied. "As for what I am here for? We'll you've committed twelve murders and I would like to know why." Suddenly her tone of voice changed. "I want to help you."

Anakin sighed. This was not going to be easy. "What do you want to know?" As Anakin said this he launched a force mind probe into the woman, trying to identify her real status. However, much to his surprise he hit a literal metal barrier that stopped his from even approaching the woman's mind. This meant she had been trained, and had been trained well.

The woman however seemed oblivious to the mental probe or was doing well to hide it.

"Let's start off with the basics, what is your name?" Anakin searched through the force at her question, she seemed to genuinely not know or perhaps she could hide that as well? Anakin decided to lie.

"Owen Naberrie." Anakin knew that Owen was already here so he could not use his real name lest he be found out so he added in his wife's maiden name. The woman was not immediately responsive.

"How long have you been here?" the woman continued, her emotions hidden by her very strange and unfamiliar accent.

"Funny you should ask," Anakin responded, only got here about six hours ago, give or take." This time the woman seemed really surprised and leapt back slightly as that was the answer she had not expected.

"I am familiar with your arts, I served alongside many of your fellow Jedi when I was still alive," the woman replied. Anakin gave a wry smile.

"Who said I was a Jedi?" Anakin vaguely replied. When the woman made no response Anakin decided to take the initiative. "Now its time for me to ask you something. When did you die?" Yet again the woman was silent for a few moments.

"Around two decades ago," the woman replied vaguely. Anakin continued however with his point.

"That was around the time of the Jedi purges, so perhaps you may or may not know that the Jedi are now pretty much extinct, well they are about to rise again, but you won't know that," Anakin replied. There was an awkward silence between them as both of them stopped talking.

"So tell me then Owen, why you murdered those slavers?" the woman asked. Anakin looked away from the woman and looked at the floor.

"I'm not proud of what I did; it reminds me of a past time. I grew up as a slave, it was horrible and every single time I see slavery I naturally become somewhat angry. I tried to control it by arguing with them rather than resort to violence but he would not listen and he drew the blaster first, so I had to react," Anakin said, sighing deeply after speaking, regretting that he had taken such extreme measures.

"Have you always had an agenda for violence and bursts of anger?" the woman continued to interrogate. Anakin looked at the shadow closely, eyeing what he could see.

"Do you really want to know?" Anakin replied. There was another moment of silence between them and the tension between them also grew.

"Please tell me, perhaps it could help in the future?" the woman replied, her voice more gentle but still deprived of emotion due to the accent. Anakin gave a small chuckle.

"Fine, if you insist, but you won't like what you are going to hear." The woman nodded and waiting for Anakin to continue. "What do you know, milady, of Darth Vader?" The woman visibly shook.

"I've heard stories of many who come into the city, they talk of a draconian leader, fearless they say and capable of crushing a mans head with his hand. Apparently he is over 2 meters tall and wears full black armor and it is said he cannot be killed. I doubt it's true, but that's what I've heard." Anakin laughed.

"They are not well off, but let me assure you, Darth Vader can indeed be killed." Anakin let the woman figure it out for herself. The woman however surprisingly did not react.

"Darth Vader rose to prominence just after my death, or so it seems, he has to be atleast forty now, you are no older than twenty five." It was more of a statement than of a question.

Anakin chuckled again. "Yeah I've thought about that myself but it seems I've been given a second chance at life by the force. To redeem myself more than anything if you know what I mean. Great way to start it, mass murder, seems like I am carrying on my past life's legacy," Anakin said bitterly, venom striking through his lips.

"Did you like what you became?" the woman enquired. The conversation had steered off topic now but Anakin didn't care. He finally had someone to talk to, a stranger who he suddenly trusted for seemingly no reason, to confide in.

"I killed for my master. I mass murdered, I tortured. To answer you earlier question, I became a sith. An evil Jedi if it is put into context. I did so many horrible things. Things I regret, things which I would suffer for fifty lives just so I could take back, I even…I…," Anakin then stopped, unable to continue speaking.

The woman seemed curious and was pressing Anakin. "What did you do?" Anakin looked down to the floor and much to the surprise of the woman he began to sob.

"I…killed her…my angel…the best part of me…," he sniffled. The woman again for some reason did not react. Anakin looked up again to see the woman studying him.

"Who did you kill?" Anakin looked down again, deep in thought.

"My wife. Angel was the nickname I gave to her." The woman slowly began to nod at Anakin.

"Did you love her?" Anakin looked at the woman curiously. Such a personal question, what was she trying to gain. Was she intent of helping him relieve his sins?

"More than anything in the world, I do anything just to see her again. She completes me; I would even give up the force entirely to be with her. You might ask why I killed her if I loved her. I'll tell you the truth then. I became mad with power. I saw her bring somebody to kill me, or that's what I thought. I became so angry I choked her. When I realized my mistake it was too late. I would do anything, even burn for a millennia just to change things on that day. She probably didn't betray me. No, she wouldn't. Looking back now, free from anger and hatred, I know she wouldn't. Knowing Obi-Wan he probably sneaked on without her knowing." He gave a very weak smile amidst the sobs.

The woman was silent and Anakin could tell she was digesting all the information he was giving her. Finally she spoke again and the next question shocked Anakin.

"Describe her to me," she asked. Her voice much more emotional than before with less traces of the accent in her voice than before.

"Why," Anakin instinctively replied.

"I would like to know about her; perhaps I could help you find her? She can help you Owen, relieve all the anger." Anakin gave a bitter laugh and looked back at the woman.

"She probably hates me now, she has the right to. She won't want to see me ever again; she's probably got somebody else to care for her now, something I had the stupid inability to do. She will never forgive me, but I can understand," Anakin ranted pessimistically.

The woman however seemed more optimistic. "Perhaps with time she can forgive you? Have you found out where she currently resides here?" Anakin nodded.

"Its funny, I was just going to go to her apartment and beg for forgiveness before I came across the slavers. I'm sorry for causing the trouble but seeing slavery really stirs me up."

The woman nodded in agreement. "So, tell me, what is your wife like?" Anakin smiled at her before entering in deep thought in a seemingly dream like trance.

"She's quite small, petit actually but she's incredibly strong and beautiful," Anakin spoke, in a vague and slightly dreamy voice. "I remember the scent of her hair as if I smelt it merely hours ago, its long chestnut brown with small stunning curls. Her eyes…I remember all those years ago I could simply loose myself in them, those large brown orbs and her lips, soft tender and light red." Anakin looked down to the floor and tears began to flow openly from his eyes now.

"How could I done such a thing. She was innocent. She never betrayed me! What was I thinking! She was the only one who ever really cared and look what I did!" he cried, venting his own self inflicted anger. He looked up again to surprisingly see the woman also looking at the floor. He decided now to take the initiative.

"Well I apologize milady in advance," Anakin said, wiping his eyes. "I have to go now." The woman immediately looked up and although Anakin could not read her face as it was hooded he could tell that she was surprised.

"Don't worry, I wont harm the officers; I'll put them to sleep. But like you said, I need to find my wife. I was a coward and I'm not going to be one anymore. I have things to do and unfortunately I can't afford to stay here. Perhaps when I have completed everything I can come back and condone for my crimes but again, I'm sorry."

"Don't go," the woman quietly said, it was muffled but was accent free and Anakin swore he recognized that voice somewhere before.

"I'm sorry milady, but I have to." The woman cried out again and this time was more of a plead than a request. It sounded desperate.

"Please Anakin, don't go, and stay. Let me do one thing to persuade you to stay?" Anakin flinched. What had she just said?

"What did you say? What did you call me? Who are you?" Anakin trembled. How could she possibly know who he was? He wanted answers.

The woman was still and silent for a few moments. Finally she moved. She put both her hands on opposite sides of the hood. She slowly bought them down. The sight that came to Anakin's view made his mouth gape open in shock. The woman's tear stained cheek and familiar face made Anakin feel light headed.

"Will you stay now Ani?"

END OF CHAPTER

Tell me watcha think :P


End file.
